bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Writer/Author WIE Shareholder Owner/Founder of Pretti Girl | title = | residence = 52 Crystal Plaza Jericho City, USA | family = Walker/Alvarez | father = Nicolas Walker | mother = Leticia Alvarez | stepmother = Amelia Eckert | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Chace Evans Tristan Walker | halfsisters = Dria Walker Lavery Walker Lexi Walker | husband = Cory Robinson (2000-04) Chris Brady (2004-06) Ethan DiMera (2006-08) Jake Abbott (2009-11) Stavros Kiriakis (2011—) | romances = Chris Brady (1991–92) Cory Robinson (1992, 1999–2000) Logan Roberts (1993–94) Jared Quartwright (1994–95) Stavros Kiriakis (1995, 1996–98) Chris Brady (2003–04) Ethan DiMera (2007) Jake Abbott (2008–09) | sons = Trey Horton Zane Horton | daughters = Elena Kiriakis Daphne Kiriakis | children = Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Stavros) | grandchildren = | grandfathers = Terry Walker Javier Alvarez | grandmothers = Valerie Walker Connie Alvarez | uncles = Trent Forrester | aunts = Victoria Walker Vania Walker | nephews = Blake Miller | nieces = Isabella Miller | cousins = Terri Benson BJ Winters Sofie Winters | relatives = | species = }} Nicole Concelia "Niki" Kiriakis (née Walker; previously Robinson, Brady, DiMera, and Abbott) is a fictional character on the original web soap series, If Tomorrow Comes. Niki is born on-screen on June 6, 1977 and leaves Jericho City in January 1986. She returns in December 1991 and departs in July 2003. She returns briefly in December 2003 and January 2004. The character returns permanently in June 2004 and departs again in October 2006. Niki returns to Jericho City on October 23, 2007. Backstory Nicole Concelia "Niki" Walker is the only child of mob boss Nicolas Walker and his late wife, Leticia Alvarez, born June 6, 1977. At the time of her conception, Nik and Leticia are in their second year of college. Nik originally pressures Leticia to give the baby up believing that they are too young to raise a child. Nik realizes he must take responsibility for his choices and decides to raise the child with Leticia as his friend. Meanwhile, Niki's grandfather, Javier pressures Nik to marry his daughter but Nik is not yet ready to settle down. Nik and Leticia do eventually marry in December 1979 the happiness is short lived when Leticia's mother, Connie dies from a heart attack. Niki is later christened and named in honor of her grandmother as Nicole Concelia Walker. In May 1981, Leticia dies during the birth of her sister, Alexandria. Early 1982, Nik marries Dr. Trina Santos who steps in as a mother for his girls. However the marriage doesn't last and Trina and Nik divorce in the summer of 1983. In the spring of 1984, Nik becomes engaged to Ashlee Buchanan, who Niki really seems to like. The couple is even expecting a child and Ashlee considers adopting Niki and Dria, but when a freak accident causes Ashlee to miscarry, they call off the wedding. In 1986, Nik reunites with his longtime love Amelia Eckert and the two plan a wedding; however Amelia leaves Nik at the altar. Storylines 1991–1999 In December 1991, Niki returns to Jericho City due to her clashing with Nik over his new girlfriend, Rhonda. Niki continues acting out living with her grandmother, Valerie and sneaks out to a wild party without her grandmother's permission. She gets on the bad side of Cory Robinson who slips some drugs into her punch at the party. When she passes out in the pool house, another student forces himself on her. Cory and Niki eventually reconcile and much to her father Nik's dismay. Niki and Cory would make love for the first time in January 1992 and they'd learn they're expecting. Later in the summer, the family is distraught when Nik and Rhonda killed in a plane crash coming back from their honeymoon. On December 6, 1992, Niki and Cory welcome their son whom they name William Nicolas Robinson after both their fathers. In June 1995, after Niki graduates from high school, her grandmother and aunt, Viki surprise her with trip to Greece. Though the trip starts off well, Niki suddenly goes missing in mid August. The family fears the worst but she finally returns in the fall of 1996 with no recollection of her time in Greece. Niki falls for Cory's roommate, Stavros Kiriakis and they begin dating. Niki believes that they have met before, but Stavros denies it. In the summer of 1997, they announce their engagement much to the dismay of Stavros's evil grandmother, Dimitra. She soon kidnaps Niki to keep them apart but Cory & Stavros rescue her. In the summer of 1998, Dimitra deliberately causes Niki's miscarriage by running her over with a car. Niki is furious when Stavros that they met when she was kidnapped by Dimitra in Greece. Unable to handle to forgive his lies, Niki calls of the engagement. 2000–2003 Meanwhile, her father Nik is revealed to be alive and convinces her to give Stavros another chance. When Niki finally does come around, Stavros is killed in a boating accident. She is comforted by Cory and they soon fall in love. After a long engagement, they finally marry in January 2000. Later, when Will is diagnosed with Leukemia, Cory's long lost father, Bill Horton turns out to be a donor match and saves the boy's life. In 2001, Cory begins pursuing his dream of becoming a news reporter. Nik gets him a job and when Cory gets too close to the action, he is hit by a stray bullet. After recovering, Niki begs is weary of him returning to work fearing he may get hurt again. Later, Niki reveals that she is pregnant and Cory leaves to cover a story in Texas. On October 31, 2002, she is devastated when Cory's helicopter is shot out of the sky and he is killed. At Cory's memorial, Bill returns to town and explains why he couldn't raise Cory. Niki nearly has a mental breakdown and returns to her normal life after a brief stay in a mental hospital in December 2002. She soon welcomes her son, Alexander Cornelius "Zane" Robinson who is delivered by her former schoolmate, Dr. Jake Abbott. Niki also finds comfort in the arms of her high school friend, Chris Brady. They begin dating and soon move in together. When Niki learns of her half-brother, Chace Evans's existence and that Nik cheated on her mother with his current wife, Amelia, she distances herself from him and decides to move to California. The couple returns in December 2003 and Chris proposes marriage. She accepts but still unable to forgive her father, the couple goes back California. 2004–2006 In January 2004, Niki returns to attend Dria's wedding to Jake Abbott. In June 2004, Niki and Chris are living on a private island in Puerto Rico when they learn that Dria was killed in an explosion after being kidnapped by Eric Dalton. Dalton had an affair with Leticia and he was Dria's biological father. Niki realizes that both of her parents made mistakes and decides to forgive her father, and get to know her new brother. Meanwhile, WIE, the family business becomes victim to a hostile takeover by Dante DiMera, Niki's aunt, Victoria is forced out of her position as CEO and Val's office is ransacked. Niki learns from Chris's mother, Melinda that her best bet is to go after Dante's granddaughter, Isabella. With help from her ex-fiancée, Stavros, the family regains control of the company. Soon, Chris and Niki begin planning their wedding, and Chris discovers the autopsy report confirming that the body buried wasn't actually Cory's remains. Just a precaution, Niki has Cory declared dead and she marries Chris on June 6, 2004. In December 2004, Niki and Jake are shocked when Chris goes to Texas and bring back Dria was being held captive by her father. Niki & Jake notice a growing tension between their spouses and they also bond when Jake reveals that he was on the phone with Cory when the helicopter went down. Niki and Chris are having problems conceiving a child. Meanwhile, Dria reveals she is pregnant. Chris decides they should stop trying to have kids to avoid the disappointment. In April 2005, Niki takes her sons, Will and Zane, along with her nephew Dalton on a trip to a farm where he is infected by a bacteria. He needs a blood transfusion but none of his family members are a match. After searching through thousands of donors, medical student, Melissa Quartwright is revealed to be a match but it is too late; Dalton dies on June 9, 2005. A distraught Niki is kept from committing suicide by Jake. After wondering why none of Dalton's relatives were a blood match, Dria reveals that her and Jake's son was stillborn when Eric was holding her hostage. Eric gave her Dalton to replace the child and Jake & Niki are furious. Niki's life seems to get more pathetic while Dria gives birth to twins, Karina and Serina in October 2005. Later, Nik announces his engagement to his former high school sweetheart, Vivian Carter. In August 2006, Nik and Vivian marry and Niki later finds her father spending time at her mother's grave. After taking a vacation, Niki befriends E. J. Banks and Chris is jealous of their friendship. E. J. is quickly revealed to be Dante DiMera's son, Ethan. When a drunken Ethan admits to raping Chris's sister and Chace's wife, Amanda, Niki promises to keep the secret for him. Meanwhile, Chris admits that he slept with Dria when he rescued her and he turns out to be the biological father of the twins. They finally divorce in October 2006 after Niki admits that she is sick of feeling like second best to Dria. Chris, Chace and Amanda are furious when they learn that Niki has been protecting Ethan while, Logan Reed gets Ethan deported back to Italy and Niki goes to Italy to support him. 2007–2009 Niki reappears with Ethan at the court house on October 23, 2007 when they are married by the Justice of the Peace. Meanwhile, Niki shocks Ethan by revealing that Amanda has just given birth to his child. Amanda was pregnant with twins, one fathered by Ethan, and the other by Logan. Chace tips Niki off about Amanda's scheme to keep Ethan out of the country. To make sure he can stay, Niki marries him so he can have access to his son. In November 2007, Niki is shocked to learn that Amanda has married her ex, Stavros Kiriakis. Niki takes a liking to a young girl named Elena who has been taken in by Stavros. In January 2008, Niki learns from her father that he has been hallucinating and having conversations with her late mother Leticia since the summer of 2006. Niki confides in Ethan that she is a bit worried about her father and believes he may need psychiatric help. Niki reveals to her brother, Tristan that she is actually falling for Ethan and he advises her to be careful. In April 2008, Niki is shocked when her father suddenly disappears to California and returns with a woman who claims to be her mother. Niki is shocked to find Ethan in bed with Amanda in May 2008 and she gets the marriage annulled quickly. Niki begins recovering repressed memories of her time when she went missing in Greece and was taken care of by Stavros. She goes to Stavros and demands to know everything about that time but claims that nothing happened accept for them falling in love. Niki is shocked when she remembers giving birth to a baby girl and demands to know what happened to the child. She is devastated by Stavros's admission the his grandmother sold the child. Nik and Leticia announce their engagement but Chace is weary of Leticia's sudden return. At the wedding in September 2008, the family is shocked when Chace arrest Leticia at the altar and reveals her to be Leticia's long lost twin, Aurora Dalton who was put for adoption. Aurora had found her father back in the 90s and married Eric who was also working for Javier. After the deaths of Javier and Eric, Aurora swore revenge and planned on killing Nik on their wedding night. Aurora is arrested and finds comfort with Stavros; she also notices a birth mark on Elena's ear similar to the one her child had. Niki confides in Stavros and the two secretly order a DNA test which confirms that Elena is actually their daughter, but they decide to keep it a secret. Niki and Stavros confront Dimitra and Elena overhears them arguing, and learns the truth; she then runs away from home but is found by Tommy Reed, Logan and Amanda's son, who brings her back home. Not wanting her daughter to live around Dimitra, Niki files for temporary custody until Stavros chooses to get a place of his own, or runs Dimitra out of town. Jake helps Niki with her kids and they soon begin dating; Stavros doesn't approve. Stavros and Niki's growing closeness doesn't sit well with Jake or Stavros's his wife, Molly. Stavros says that he only sees Niki when he goes to visit Elena. Elena and Niki bond over how much she looks like her great-grandmother, Connie. Will loves having a little sister, and is very protective of the girl when she begins hanging with Tommy too much. In February 2009, after Molly files for divorce, a drunken Stavros shows up to Niki's house and kisses her. They end up sleeping together but later decide it was a mistake leaving Niki a bit upset. Niki must tell Jake who admits that he expected something to happen between them which is why he never got too invested in their relationship, but he promises to help raise the kids. A few months later, Niki learns she is pregnant and hides it from both Dimitra and Stavros. Jake finds out and claims the child as his and then proposes marriage. Though she'll never admit it, Chloe Bennett, Stavros's cousin calls Niki out on her feelings for Stavros despite him now being in a relationship with Cory's sister, Dominique Marone. In November 2009, Niki gives birth to a baby girl with Stavros by her side and names her Daphne after her late friend, Daphne Forrester; Stavros is reluctant due to his history with Daphne. Shortly after Daphne is admitted to the nursery, the fire breaks out and Niki is devastated when their baby girl dies of smoke inhalation. 2010—